All time lows
by Katie-mee
Summary: "Las fiestas son para divertirse" se decía Calliope alejada de de todos los invitados a aquella fiesta de Halloween, pero otras preocupaciones le apremiaban mucho más. Por otro lado cuando Jane buscaba a Roxy, sabía que en realidad necesitaba ver a Calliope, pero no podía encontrarla. Mal summary, muy cursi - AU de la fiesta de Halloween de Roxy - JaneJake – CalliopeJane -


**A: empecé a escribir este fic nada más terminar Strange Love, a modo de secuela/spin off porque no me gustaba la imagen que había proyectado de Jane. No sé si es totalmente cliché, pero Jane merece más respeto que el que le di en su momento en el Croxy del Halloween pasado.. y como abandoné, este octubre retomo el fic y lo termino de una vez por todas como fic de Halloween de este año. **

**En fin ni Homestuck ni sus personajes me pertenecen ( últimamente siempre me olvido de escribir el disclaimer...) **

Roxy y Cronus bajaron por la escalera, y casi como si su relación fuera algo predestinado una canción empezó a sonar, pero en la cabeza de Jane solo aparecía la misma imagen de Jake tomándole la mano a Dirk. Dos tonos te piel casi perfectos e hirientes en el corazón de la morena a través de su retina. Era más feliz cuando ninguno de los cuatro buscaba el interés romántico de otro.

Dirk y Jake, Jake y Dirk, eran incompatibles, en algún momento Strider querría la atención que un conciudadano estadounidense _cool_ requiere y English volvería a desaparecer como aventurero local incapaz de deshacerse de su amada independencia. No es que las cosas fueran a irle mejor a ella, seguramente porque el moreno era incapaz de pensar en algo que no fuera su comodidad, y le comprendía, no pedía tanta atención, solo quería un poco de afecto. Le detestaba casi tanto como le gustaba y al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo cruel consigo misma y con el pobre chico.

Se metió en el baño y se limpió todo aquel maquillaje que la había convertido en una perfecta Neytiri, se deshizo de aquella absurda peluca con rastas y volvió a la habitación de Roxy.  
>Iba a ser el final de la chica azul, se quitó los zapatos, la falda y la camiseta, y se quedó en ropa interior cruzando los dedos mentalmente para que nadie decidiera que la desordenada habitación de la Lalonde era un buen lugar en el que pasar el rato.<br>Abrió el armario en busca de alguna prenda que le pudiera sentar bien. La talla de Roxy era bastante más pequeña, con lo cual era difícil encontrar algo que ponerse, pero la rubia tenía ropa que Jane se había dejado en su última visita, y entre toda aquella ropa, el vestido definitivo. Roxy lo había llamado así cuando lo había visto en el escaparate de una tienda y Jane lo había comprado, temerosa de que fuera demasiado atrevido para su vestuario habitual.  
>El vestido tenía un ligero look pin up, era rojo, con escote, tirantes atados tras el cuello y falda acampanada por encima de la rodilla. Se lo puso con rapidez y empezó una nueva búsqueda, la de unos zapatos a juego.<br>La mayor parte de los zapatos de Roxy le venían bien, pero no todos le gustaban. La rubia tenía cierta afición por los zapatos planos, bailarinas, sandalias... los zapatos que Jane buscaba eran también rojos y a poder ser un poco más altos, aun que no demasiado. Dada su baja estatura prefería algo que la estilizase un poco, pero tampoco quería ser incapaz de moverse de una silla porque fueran demasiado incómodos.  
>No tardó en encontrar unos que le fueron cómodos, se los puso y salió de la habitación.<br>Trataba de disfrazarse, no de cambiar de ropa simplemente, así que trató de imaginar qué clase de disfraz podía adaptarse a lo que aquel vestido decía. Enseguida lo supo.

Volvió a meterse en el baño y con un lápiz de ojos, un pintalabios rojo y una cera blanca de Halloween se maquilló como una calaca mejicana . Del cajón de accesorios para el pelo de Roxy, que la rubia nunca usaba, saco un híbisco blanco de tela y se lo colocó en el pelo que peinó hacia atrás con los dedos.

Adiós chica azul que trata de llamar la atención de Jake, ahora su disfraz era suyo, de su propia creación y hecho para sí misma. En aquel instante trataba únicamente de llamar su propia atención, verse reflejada en el espejo siempre debía ir por delante de cualquier otra cosa, y no se había dado cuenta de que trataba de amoldarse a los gustos de Jake hasta aquel mismo instante en que había decidido deshacerse de todo aquel maquillaje azul.

Bajó las escaleras en busca de Calliope y su disfraz de bruja que tanto le había gustado. No se dio cuenta, pero aquel descenso con cambio de ropa incluido no pasó demasiado desapercibida. Algunos de los asistentes a la fiesta la miraron boquiabiertos por aquel vestido y el nuevo disfraz mucho más propio de la fiesta de Haloween que el anterior _cosplay_ de chica de película.

Al no poder ver a su alienígena amiga, Jane se paseó por la fiesta en busca de ella. En el amplio comedor de la casa, Jade, Tavros y John bailaban de forma alocada una canción que no llegaba a reconocer. En un rincón, Dave los miraba algo abochornado con una lata de cerveza en la mano. Llevaba dientes postizos de vampiro y había dejado una capa tirada por algún lado porque creía que los disfraces de halloween eran para críos.

— Strider, ¿has visto a Calliope? — dijo Jane acercándose a él y mirando de reojo como Tavros, vestido de pupa pan, reía con Jade que se tapaba la nariz e imitaba uno de los bailes de _Uma Thruman_ en _Pulp Fiction_. La morena parecía divertida con aquel disfraz marrón que simulaba ser un castor, al parecer las bromas respecto a sus dientes le causaban más risa que preocupación.

— Mia Wallace está drogadísima cuando hace eso — comentó el rubio sin mirar a Jane, — ella no lo necesita —. Jane suspiró y repitió su pregunta, fue en ese momento que Dave reparó en ella y aquel vestido rojo. Sonrió haciendo una mueca ladeada. — No sé dónde está Calliope, pero puedes quedarte conmigo.

—Y-ya, bueno, seguiré buscándola — vaciló la chica. Dudaba sobre si aquello había sido un flirteo descarado o una invitación amigable a charlar entre conocidos.

Al darse la vuelta vio a Dirk que se dirigía al sofá donde estaba Jake charlando con Aranea. Decidió irse con el otro Strider, que jamás le haría sentir de aquel modo dada su "no catalogable orientación sexual" que no la incluía a ella hasta donde sabía.

— Vaya Crocker, no conocía esa faceta de ti — dijo el rubio rodeándola con uno de sus brazos. No coqueteaba con ella, los dos lo sabían, era un mero juego para halagar su apariencia tan diferente a como la había visto minutos atrás con el disfraz azul. — Casi me gustas.

Dirk la dirigió hasta el sofá, donde Jake se quedó algo boquiabierto al verla. Él se acomodó al lado de su chico, pero ella se quedó de pie frente a ellos, quería encontrar a su amiga y hablar con ella, además su instinto le decía que por algún motivo tenía que encontrarla pronto.

— Creo que tu hermano pequeño acaba de tirarme los tejos, y creo que deberías decirle algo — dijo ella algo sonrojada por admitir en voz alta que realmente creía que lo había hecho. —Tiene solo dieciséis, y bueno, no creo que sea algo decente considerando que soy mayor que él.

— Técnicamente es también mi hermano mayor, mi Bro — contestó el Strider encogiéndose de hombros. — Se las puede apañar solo. Además, si te fijas por ahí anda Kurloz y si no fuera porque no puede abrir la boca, yo diría que planea hacer lo propio.

La morena le hubiera matado en aquel momento, hablaba en serio al decirle aquello de que hablase con Dave. Le incomodaba de una manera muy grande que alguien le tiraran los tejos de aquella manera. Giró sobre sus pasos, cruzándose de forma apresurada por el lado del Makara y se fue en dirección a la cocina. Y era normal que él sintiera por lo menos curiosidad por Jane con aquel maquillaje, pues a pesar de la decoración en rojo se parecía mucho a su habitual aspecto de esqueleto andante. Fuera de la forma que fuera, el interés de Kurloz por Jane se quedó en un cruce fortuito en el salón del dulce hogar de la Lalonde.

En la puerta de la cocina estaba Damara hablando con Meenah. Parecían enzarzadas en una discusión sobre Rufioh. Algo le decía a la morena que aquella relación de Megido y Nitram, rota hacía poco, todavía guardaba muchos sentimientos a pesar de que él iba tomado de la mano de Horuss. Parecía que Horuss y Rufioh se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para elegir sus disfraces, ambos de médico pero en el caso de Horuss una espeluznante máscara, de las que se llevaban cuando la peste bubónica, cubría su cara. De cualquier modo, Rufioh con su disfraz de médico cirujano pegaba mucho con aquella Damara enfermera.

— Chicas, ¿habéis visto a Calliope? — preguntó Jane, esperaba que ellas la hubieran visto. — Llevo rato buscándola y bueno, no parece estar por ningún lado.

— Solo la he visto hace un rato cuando lamía mis inglés pidiendo que me la follase — espetó Damara, haciendo que Meenah estallara en carcajadas. Aquello era raro a los ojos de Jane que siempre las veía discutir, pero se encogió de hombros ."El alcohol puede hacer de tu peor enemigo tu matsprite" había dicho alguien una vez, y era cierto.

— Podríamos decírtelo si vienes con nosotras dos y… — La Peixes se insinuaba de un modo mucho menos vulgar que Damara, pero ambas se mantenían en una línea. Cualquiera podía imaginar que aquello era el principio de un Kismesis leve.

— No sé para qué me molesto — exclamó Jane poniendo los ojos en blanco y levantando los brazos, aquellos trolls la ponían negra cuando no les apetecía comportarse decentemente. Se metió en la cocina y deseó no haberlo hecho.

En aquella pequeña cocina, que era pequeña solo a comparación del resto de la casa, no estaba la cherub. Allí solo estaban Karkat, Terezi y Gamzee. El último no llevaba disfraz, llevaba un trozo de muérdago atado en lo alto de sus cuernos y perseguía a Karkat por la cocina.

— ¡JEGUS! ¡TE DIGO QUE LOS HUMANOS HACEN ESO EN NAVIDAD, NO EN HALLOWEEN! — gritaba el de menor estatura.

Terezi se partía de risa sentada en el suelo y daba besos superficiales en la mejilla a Gamzee cada vez que se le acercaba.

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos se percatase de que ella pisaba en la sala, salió en dirección a la sala bar de la casa. Nada más le faltaba que Gamzee la persiguiera con el muérdago, no. Definitivamente, NO.

Fue tan rápida que podría haberse cruzado con su amiga y no haberse dado cuenta de ello, pero no había sido así, ya que la cherub estaba en aquella habitación. Se encontraba pegada a la ventana, mirando hacia fuera. Llevaba puesta aquella peluca blanca y seguía con aquel vestido negro de bruja. Los volantes blancos al final de la falda le daban un toque ligeramente infantil, pero el corpiño apretaba su torso y hacía que pareciera como algún tipo de modelo de aire independiente inspirado en la bruja Elphaba.

— Estás ahí — dijo la morena sacando a Calliope de su ensimismamiento—. Te ves preciosa.

Los ojos de la alienígena se posaron en Jane y por poco enmudeció. No era que se quedase callada por el aspecto nuevo de la chica, sino porque había pasado la mitad de la noche dedicándole sus pensamientos.

— Tú, te ves preciosa Jane — dijo finalmente cuando se sintió capa de articular palabra — ¿Cómo que cambiaste tu disfraz azul? ¿de qué dijiste qué era? Neyti.. no sé cómo.

Jane negó con la cabeza, no tenía importancia. Se sentó en un asiento que se encontraba cerca de la barra y Calliope se aproximo a ella mirando el armario de las bebidas de la madre de Roxy. La música electrónica del salón solo se oía de fondo, y a pesar de la lenta conversación podían comprenderse bien sin alzar demasiado la voz, aún y estando cerca de la puerta.

— Da igual —. Jane se encogió de hombros, realmente no importaba —. Me gusta más esta ropa.

La chica verde, primero fascinada por el montón de bebidas alcohólicas en el armario se giró de nuevo hacia Jane y miró con detalle su maquillaje. Alargó los dedos y acarició con cuidado, para no correr el pigmento sobre la piel, resiguiendo las formas dibujadas en la cara de la morena.

— Con ese maquillaje nos parecemos un poco más — dijo entre embelesada y extrañada de que pudieran parecerse humanos y cherubs lo más mínimo.

¿Podía ser que como cherub pudiera sentir de una forma distinta al odio? Por lo poco que sabía de lo humanos ellos no comprendían los cuadrantes troll, pero sí podían sentir de forma parecida. Y después estaba el pánico a que la chica notase que se comportaba distinta si se trataba de ella o las ganas de hacer cosas como acariciar su piel, besarla o simplemente darle un abrazo largo, aun que fuera superficialmente. Calliope se sonrojó al pensar en la posibilidad de que aquello fuera posible y se separó de la chica de forma brusca. Podía tener sentimientos rojos por otra persona.

— Te gusta mucho Jake ¿verdad? — preguntó desde una distancia prudente, y tratando de sonar cálida pero distante.

La que se sonrojó en aquel momento fue Jane. No esperaba una pregunta así, no de Calliope.

— No hace falta que lo digas si no quieres — se adelantó a decir la alienígena —. Supongo que es normal que te cueste decirlo.

— Le odio, y al mismo tiempo no puedo hacerlo — explicó Jane — es absurdo como los sentimientos dan tanto poder a otros para engrandecernos o hacernos diminutos en cuestión de segundos. Pero cuando he bajado las escaleras con este vestido todo el mundo me ha mirado, todos pensaban que estoy preciosa. Jake también, y por un momento ha sido una euforia fuerte, pero se ha ido enseguida y no siento nada. Creo que no me gusta realmente Jake, me gusta cómo me siento cuando se comporta de la forma que me gustaría que lo hiciera.

Calliope se quedó mirando a la chica con el ceño fruncido. Los sentimientos rojos de los humanos eran mucho más complicados de lo que parecían.

— Entonces, ¿amas a la idea de Jake que tienes en tu cabeza, pero no a Jake de verdad?

— Más o menos, yo comprendo cómo es él y me gusta hasta cierto punto,— dijo la morena dudosa, pensando en las palabras que quería usar y en cómo era su relación con Jake— pero la forma en que él es conmigo no es la que yo deseo así que me entristezco y le odio, pero no creo que sea su culpa.

— Entonces sientes un dolor real porque tienes una relación imaginaria con Jake— preguntó Calliope. Era como un pensamiento soltado sin premeditar y nada más decirlo se mordió el labio al pensar que podía haber herido a la Crocker sin quererlo, pero al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta de que sus sentimientos por ella podían asemejarse. Notó como su sonrisa curiosa se retorcía a triste, como en los momentos difíciles cuando compartía cuerpo con su hermano y encontraba sus objetos rotos.

A pesar de lo duro de sus palabras, Jane sonrió al oírla decir aquello. Era exactamente como decía y le resultaba reconfortante saber que asumía la situación, que se había dado cuenta de ello sin que Jake y ella hubieran tenido una horrible relación de la que arrepentirse.

Ambas se quedaron sumidas en sus pensamientos durante un rato, Jane seguía pensando en Jake, en lo ridículo que parecía que solo un vestido extremado y un maquillaje de halloween le hubieran hecho mirarla como a alguien deseable. Calliope miraba su piel verde pensando en ello mismo, su especie no estaba hecha para querer todas aquellas cosas, aun que su cuerpo igual al de cherub ya no fuera compartido, ni el mismo que había tenido previamente ¿Por qué también podía sentir el dolor ante la idea de una relación que no tenía?

— Jane, a veces pienso que me gustaría que todo eso que sientes por Jake lo sintieras por mí —confesó, era todo en lo que había estado pensando desde el inicio de la fiesta y lo que la había mantenido alejada del bullicio de la gente todo el tiempo, pensar en decirle a Jane sobre sus confusos sentimientos rojos—. Y es a veces, porque no entiendo cómo funcionan todos estos sentimientos y si se supone que son rojos o qué son.

La morena se levantó de su asiento con tranquilidad, observando a la cherub y aquella mueca de terror por la incertidumbre ante el posible rechazo. Acarició su rostro y tiró con suavidad de la chica hacia sí para besarla en los labios de forma superficial.

— Tal vez solo necesito un poco de tiempo para que se me cure lo de Jake — dijo. Acto seguido tomó de la mano a la chica y tiró de ella hacia el salón.


End file.
